mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Elementoid
Description You ll get a small planet called elementoid with 10 territories magma,desert,swamp,jungle,forest,fertile plain,ice, underwater,mountain,field. Corresponding to ten elements. There are 4 versions of ten terriotories each with its own quests and perks.terfire,metal,darkness,light,earth,poison,crystal,water,air,music. You have to create 6 animals and 6 plants for each are 1 carnivore, 2 omnivores and 3 plant eating animals . For plants 3 small 2medium 1big. You will get a village were you can create and control life of 200 sims 20 for each element , 100 boys, 100 girls. You can control their lives , get them married have kids go to school up until death after 100 mysim days(some sims live longer and the other form of sims like the undead forms that can only be destroyed if touch water,sun...etc) Including 10 month year each corresponding to every element. Each month is 2.5 days long.At the end of each month there is a festival. It contain 25shirts, 25pants ,25 skirts ,25shoes ,20hats ,30 outfits 10 colors one for each element.It also contains 30 hairstyles. Sim actions are:Be mean(fire), be serious(metal) ,be nice(light) ,be spooky/scare (darkness) ,be cute/flirt(music),be active(air) be smart(earth),be shy(poison),be neutral(crystal), be sad(water). Travel around using items from car,bicycle,van,bus,boat,plane up to cart,sledge,submarine,iron robot,train,rocket,tractor. You can do anything in this game! Do you like that? Areas ''Fertile plain'' Fertile plain Fertile plain the the first unlockable area after the village. it contains 6 animals that you created and the plants that you also created. Mostly this place is handing out are for little kids of poisson,earth and light element(2/5 that it will include other elements) so you have a chance to see little kids playing in the tall grass.However you also have a chance that a predator will strike on you so you should always have a fish or a meat with you. Forest Forest is the second unlockable area.Forest is the huge mass of one type of trees and two types of tall bushes that you created. The forest is divided into 2 equal halves by the river. There are two forests both divided by the river.Forest is where earth children and others like to spend their time pretending that they are elves,warriors,wizards,etc...Forest is wonderfull place in the afternoon but extremly scary at night. At night you can see dark sims teenagers handing out, reading spooky poetry. River River is the third unlockable area. River contain underwater plants and animals that are your creations, it also lets you travel fast around areas next to coast using boat or submarine.River is composed out of 4 tributaries that both start at north,east,wast and south poles and both meet in a lake ,where island with village and fertile plain is located.Water elders loves to do exercise in the water so children and teenagers don't hang out there in the water but elders often bring babies and toddlers to swim although baby has 1/50 chances drowing but toddlers have 1/100 chances drowing while the older groups have 1/1000 chances that something will go wrong.But water kids can't drown due to having gills and lungs so if you want to explore use them.You also should watch out deep water due to predators. Poles (north'n'south'n'west'n'east) Poles are the fourth unlockable areas. Its hard to find animals and plants that you created due to extreme cold temperature. You can travel from north to south and west to east using holes through elementoid.Poles are mostly snow but there also some areas with water underneath so its a bad idea to jump because chances of drowing in cold water are higher than usual unless you are an ice or a water sim.There are very few people there only the adults who's job is the explorer and poles are the least handing out areas but they contain lots of rare items. ''Elements Poison Poison is an element. Boys of this element have grey hair while girls have brown hair. Poison sims can use grass ninja skills. Highest level can turn invisble for nearly 5 minutes enabling playing jokes on other sims.They also can cook poitions at home.Poison sims love nature and become mean to sims that rip rare plants.Color of their clothing is yellow and their facilities are: Potion shop,school and cafe Their jobs are either ninja either alchemic.In school they are the fun ones and like to entertain others but they also can be extemly shy. Sims of this element also like country music and cow pattern paint. Earth Earth is an element. Boys of this element have black hair while girls have blonde hair.Earth sims love hard work and they make all their stuff themselves while kids work very well in school and often recieve prizes up to 100 elemons. At school they are very well treated by other children. Color of their clothes is green. Their facilities are:Farm,market and park. Their jobs are: farmer and a shopseller(litteraly a person who sells stuff to you) They love to socilaize but can't stand lazy sims .They like wooden furniture,wood wind instruments and everything that contains green or green. Water Water is an element. Boys of this element have red hair while girls have beige hair. Those bright colors are for parents to indentify where is their child which often prevents from drowing in 8/10 chances for adults but only 5/10 for elders.Color of their clothes is blue and the facilities of this element are: Port, pool and lab for research. Their jobs are: Fisherman and scientist. Water sims love to swim and they are often the clever ones, so they love to spend their time doing some kindly calm activities. They are the third nicest sims after the light and music ones. They don't think a lot about outfit and often wear socks as gloves or shoe as a hat, etc... Crystal Ice is an element. Boys have beige hair whereas girls have white hair. They both have such light hair because on poles carnivores are very agressive so they try to blend with surroundings. Color of their clothes are light blue and their facilities are:Museum,Jem store and icerink for ice skating. Their jobs are:Explorer and Sculptor. and often they do 2 things at the same time. Ice sims are cold sims that love freedom and often try skydiving but if know them very close they are actually quite warm.They are extrimely calm and when angry they still stay calm but show their displeasure with voice. Air Air is an element. Girls have grey hair and Boys have brown hair. Their hair blend with the mountain colors because carnivoes in mountains are as agressive as on poles. Color of their clothes is light purple and their facilities are: school, stadium and court. The sims of this element are serious and acive, they often judge other sims and show who is the best at sports. Some of them even tease other sims. Their jobs are: hunter and sportsman and they often play sport hunt. 'Game modes' Creative Game includes three modes. Frst is creative mod where you create everything: venchiles,houses,characters,animals etc...You can also edit anything.Charcters will live,go to school,shop for stuff, visit facilities, have babies,die,etc... Demitiative. Second is demiative it has all the characters done but they still cand die get married,have children, grow up, ect... You can also edit everything exept characters, animals and plants. You have an optionto use originalsims or sims designed specialy for elementoid. Done Third mode is already done and all characters are created and can't die or anything the only thing you can do is switch beween them,socilaize with other sims, and edit interiors of their houses. You still get an option to use either original sims or specialy designed. 'List of sims''' Note this a list of sims in the demitiatve and done modes,in creative you create sims. Poison Boys:Dr F,Daryl,Hopper,Mat,Stephen,Trevor,Luis,Marlon,Ol'Gabby. Girls:Star,Abigail,Wendalyn,Ol'Granny,Ginny,Liberty,Alexa,Makoto,Renée. Earth. Boys:Leaf,Gonk,Sir Vincent,Gordon,Roger, Girls:Petal,Elmira,Sylvia,Poppy,Roxie,Clara, Category:Games